Wir waren einmal
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Na/Sa - Sanji will die Thousand Sunny verlassen. Von jedem seiner verbliebenen Kameraden verabschiedet er sich - nur von Nami nicht. Wütend und verzweifelt versucht Nami das vollständige Auseinanderbrechen der Strohhutpiratenbande zu verhindern.


**Wir waren einmal**

Der Regen peitschte mir ins Gesicht und einige roten Strähnen meines Haars klebten mir in der Stirn, während ich am ganzen Leib zitterte. Mein Top und meine Jeans waren vollkommen durchnässt und hafteten schwer auf meiner Haut. Wenn meine Stiefel auf dem harten Asphalt aufschlugen, quietschte die Nässe unter den Sohlen. Ich fühlte mich ausgelaugt und war müde und dennoch rannte ich unermüdlich weiter.

Die Leute auf dem Hafen von Creek Harper dachten wahrscheinlich ich sei verrückt. Wenn ich an ihnen vorbeisauste, dann sahen mir viele verwundert hinterher und einige empörten sich darüber, dass ich sie fast umgerannte hätte. Ich ignorierte jeden von ihnen und nahm sie nur am Rande wahr. Würde einer von ihnen auch einen Freund nach dem anderen verloren haben und gerade dabei sein, einen weiteren zu verlieren, dann würden sie sicherlich auch, um das zu verhindern, rennen, als wäre eine ganze Armee hinter ihm her. Fieberhaft flog mein Blick beim Laufen über die Namen der Schiffe, die an diesem Morgen an Creek Harper angelegt hatten. Immer wieder sah ich ähnliche Namen aufblitzen, aber keines der Schiffe war wirklich das, das ich suchte. Die _Old Tear_.

Ich befand mich anscheinend im luxuriösen Teil des Hafens. Ein prächtiges Passiergierschiff nach dem anderen reihte sich hier an. Nicht viele waren bereit einen gesuchten Piraten bei sich aufzunehmen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sanji eine Mitfahrgelegenheit auf einem dieser Schiffe bekommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich musste er bereits für das heruntergekommensten Frack viele Berrys springen lassen.

Mir wurde mein Herz schwer, wenn ich daran dachte, dass die _Old Tear_ bereits schon abgelegt haben könnte oder vielleicht gerade dabei war es zu tun, während ich einfach nicht schneller voranzukommen schien. Ich versuchte mein Tempo zu erhöhen und meine Laufschritte zu vergrößern, doch das Rennen zerrte sehr an meinen Kräften. Mir kam es so vor, als wurde ich trotz meiner Bemühungen von Sekunde zu Sekunde langsamer. Bei jedem gequälten Luftzug stach gleichzeitig ein scharfer Schmerz in meine Seiten. Lange würde ich das nicht mehr durchhalten können und die _Old Tear_ war immer noch nicht in Sicht.

Nicht nur Regentropfen benetzen meine Haut. Ich weinte vor Verzweiflung und Wut. Wenn Sanji uns wirklich verließ, dann waren wir nur noch zu fünft. Die kläglichen Überreste aus wunderbaren Jahren der Strohhutpiratenbande. Soweit durfte es nicht kommen! Ich konnte das nicht zulassen! Ich verstand nicht, warum er Hals über Kopf eine solche Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Und noch weniger, warum ich die Einzige war, bei der er sich nicht verabschiedete.

Allmählich wurden die Schiffe kleiner und sie begannen nach Schiffen auszusehen, auf denen auch Sanji als Pirat eine Mitfahrgelegenheit bekommen könnte. Ich suchte weiter nach dem richtigen Namen, wobei meine Hoffnung von Schiff zu Schiff sank. Bald hatte ich das Ende des Hafens erreicht und ich hatte ungefähr nur noch fünf vor mir. Meine Verausgabung forderte ihren Tribut. Ich wurde langsamer und japste fieberhaft nach Luft. Meine Kehle war so zugeschnürt, dass ich glaube, ich würde jeden Moment ersticken. Angestrengt quälte ich mich weiter.

Das Fischerboot vor mir war nicht die _Old Tear_.

Beharrlich versuchte ich das Tempo zu halten. Das nächste Schiff ebenfalls nicht.

Meine Augen fixierten den nächsten Namen. Wieder nicht.

Und plötzlich ... da!

Mein Herz schaffte es sogar noch die Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen, als ich auf einem alten Handelsschiff in schlecht lesbarer Schrift den Namen _Old Tear_ entdeckte. Gefunden!

Ich blieb stehen und starrte das Schiff an. Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich Sanji zwar zurückholen wollte, jedoch nicht wusste, wie ich das anstellen sollte. Er würde sicherlich nicht mit mir kommen, nur weil ich es so wollte. Vielleicht gab es mal eine Zeit, in der er mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen hatte, doch ich begriff, dass die Tatsache, dass er sich nun gegen die Thousand Sunny und uns entschieden hatte, die Situation zwischen uns änderte. Auf einmal verlor ich meinen Mut und bekam Angst vor dem, was mich auf der _Old Tear_ erwarten würde.

„Hey du", sagte jemand.

Etwas berührte mich von hinten am Unterarm. Irritiert wandte ich mich um und stand einem kleinen Jungen gegenüber. Er war höchstens 13 Jahre alt und trug schmutzige Kleidung, machte aber dennoch einen ordentlichen Eindruck. Sein Gesicht war sauber und seine braunen Locken klebten ihm genauso nass ins Gesicht, wie mein Haar. Der Junge hielt ein schweres Fass, das er gerade so mit seinen kurzen Armen umfassen konnte. Anscheinend hatte mich damit gestreift, da er selbst keine Hand frei hatte.

„Was tust du hier?", wollte er von mir wissen und sein Blick flog dabei prüfend über meinen Körper. „Ist das nicht etwas wenig, was du da anhast? Du zitterst."

Und wie wenig das war, was ich trug. Ich spürte meine Finger und Zehen nicht mehr und die Kälte zog sich wie ein scharfer Schmerz durch meinen Körper. Jetzt, da ich mich nicht mehr bewegte, wurde es unerträglich nur mit Top und Jeans im strömenden Regen zu stehen. Dennoch wollte ich mit dem Jungen jetzt nicht über die Tatsache reden, dass ich wahrscheinlich erfrieren würde oder zumindest mit einer schlimmen Erkältung aus dieser Sache rauskam. Egal wie gehemmt ich plötzlich war, zählte immer noch, dass Sanji zu uns zurückkam.

„Arbeitest du auf der _Old Tear_?", fragte ich ihn hastig, sah mich aber bereits bestätigt. Die Rampen des Schiffs waren geöffnet. Es wurde gerade beladen.

Der Junge nickte. „Willst du etwa mitfahren?"

„Nein, ich suche jemanden", erklärte ich. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte erneut. Wahrscheinlich würde es jeden Moment zu viel für mein Herz werden. Es war merkwürdig, dass ich trotz meines Zähneklapperns noch verständliche Worte hervorbringen konnte. „Ihr habt einen Freund von mir an Board. Sanji. Ich muss zu ihm!"

Noch einmal warf der Junge einen prüfenden Blick über mich und schien dabei skeptisch. Ich weiß nicht, was ihn letztendlich überzeugt hatte. Die Tatsache, dass er vielleicht Schuld sein würde, wenn ich mir in der Kälte den sicheren Tod holte, oder, weil ich hier stand und fast darum bettelte, Sanji sehen zu dürfen.

„Komm mit", sagte er und schleppte dabei das schwere Fass an mir vorbei auf das Schiff zu.

_Eine halbe Stunde zuvor._

„Na endlich!" Zorro gähnte und streckte sich genüsslich, als ich die Kombüse der Thousand Sunny betrat. „Wird aber auch Zeit, Nami", sagte er genervt. „Ich habe Hunger."

Seine Worte irritierten mich. Kurz starrte ich ihn verdutzt an und warf dann einen Blick auf die Küchenzeile. Viel gab es dort nicht zu sehen. Der Herd war leer, die Arbeitsflächen unbenutzt und auf dem Tisch stand auch noch kein Essen. Allen voran war Sanji nirgends zu entdecken. Es saß lediglich ein mürrisch aussehender Zorro am Esstisch und der kleine Chopper mit gesenktem Blick daneben. Chopper sah traurig aus. Wahrscheinlich dachte er wieder an Lysop, Franky und Brook. Mit den dreien hatten ihn seine besten Freunde verlassen. Jeder von ihnen hatte ihm das Angebot gemacht mitzukommen, allerdings wurde es immer wieder ausgeschlagen. Chopper brachte es nicht übers Herz die Strohhutbande zu verlassen.

Nachdem es ihnen als die Strohhutbande einmal gelungen war die Grand Line zu umsegeln war Brook zu La Boum ans Kap der Zwillinge zurückgekehrt. Der dortige Leuchtturmswärter Krokos war inzwischen verstorben. Jetzt nimmt sich Brook seiner Aufgabe an und geleitet die Schiffe mit seinem Licht aus Nebel, Regen und Sturm ans sichere Ufer. Es war ein tränenreicher Abschied von ihm gewesen, aber es sollte nur der erste und nicht auch der letzte sein.

Lysop und Franky waren gemeinsam von Board gegangen. Die Thousand Sunny ist ein wunderbares Schiff, doch es war nicht das „perfekt" Schiff, welches Franky zu bauen erträumt hatte. Zusammen mit Lysop nahm er derzeit diesen Traum in Angriff und dann würden sie über die Meere segeln, denn Lysop hatte inzwischen den Mut und das nötige Selbstvertrauen gefunden, um seine eigene Piratenmannschaft zu gründen und sich schließlich auch selbst zu verwirklichen.

Ich versuchte den sehnsüchtigen Gedanken an meine Freunde zu ignorieren und konzentrieren mich wieder auf das Fehlen von Sanji., „Wo ist Sanji?", wollte ich wissen. Ich war zu überrascht, als das ich mich über Zorros ruppige Bemerkung ärgerte.

Chopper brach plötzlich in Tränen aus, sprang von seinem Stuhl und rannte an mir vorbei aus der Kombüse. Ich konnte ihm lediglich erschrocken hinterher starren und fragte mich dabei, ob ich etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

„Na toll. Musste das denn sein?", fragte Zorro brummig. Er verengte kurz die Augen und gähnte erneut. „So, und jetzt mach etwas zu Essen. Ich habe Hunger", verlangte er schließlich von mir.

Anscheinend hatte ich also wirklich einen Fehler gemacht. Jetzt ärgerte ich mich über Zorros Verhalten. Nicht nur, dass er sich anscheinend benahm, als müsste die Frau sofort hinter dem Herd stehen, wenn er Hunger hatte, sondern auch, weil er mir nicht sagte, was hier vor sich ging.

„Wenn du Hunger hast, dann koch gefälligst selbst." Wütend verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust. „Gerade habe ich dich etwas gefragt: Wo ist Sanji?"

Zorro sah verdutzt aus. Er sah mich abschätzend an und hob die Augenbraue. „Du weißt es wirklich nicht?"

„Würde ich sonst fragen?"

„Er hat dir nichts gesagt?", hackte Zorro nach.

Allmählich machte mir sein Verhalten Angst. Unwillkürlich war ich um Sanji besorgt. Zorro benahm sich zwar nicht gerade so, als würde Sanji mir eine tödliche Krankheit verschwiegen habe, aber dennoch befürchtete ich Schlimmes.

„Er hat uns verlassen", beantwortete Robins Stimme meine Frage.

Überrascht wandte ich mich um und stellte fest, dass sie zusammen mit Ruffy in der Tür stand. Mein Kopf arbeitete fieberhaft, eher mir die Bedeutung ihrer Worte vollständig bewusst wurde. An Ruffys ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich erkennen, dass diese Nachricht kein Scherz war. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Robin sowieso nicht scherzte. Augenblicklich rannte mir eine kalte Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Nein. Das durfte nicht sein. Hoffnungsvoll sah ich zu Zorro zurück. Er wirkte gelassen, doch seine Züge waren verhärtet. Bei seinem Anblick erkannte ich die Wahrheit und Choppers emotionaler Ausbruch von gerade eben kam auch nicht von irgendwoher.

Die erste Frage, die mir durch den Kopf schoss, war nicht, warum er es getan hatte, sondern, wieso ich nichts davon wusste. Anscheinend hatte er sich von allen verabschiedet – nur von mir nicht. Die Enttäuschung saß tief. Ich musste nach Luft schnappen und den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunterschlucken. In meinen Augen standen plötzlich Tränen. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie mir über die Wangen rannten. Nicht schon wieder. Hier ging alles kaputt. Die Freundschaft zwischen der Strohhutbande zerbrach und egal wie sehr ich sie versuchte festzuhalten, schien es mir einfach nicht zu gelingen.

„Nami?", erklang die besorgte Stimme von Chopper. Er war wieder in die Kombüse zurückgekommen und machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte auf mich zu. In seinen noch wässrigen Augen konnte ich sehen, dass er sich Sorgen um mich machte.

Ich ignorierte Chopper und wandte mich an Ruffy. Am liebsten wäre ich sofort auf ihn zugestürmt, hätte ihn an seinem roten Hemd gepackt und Ruffy kräftig durchgeschüttelt. „Wieso hast du das zugelassen?", wollte ich wissen und dabei verloren sich meine Worte fast im tränenreichen Schluchzen. „Wie konntest du zulassen, dass Sanji auch geht?"

„Es war sein Wunsch", erwiderte Ruffy hilflos.

„Aber du bist der Kapitän verdammt noch mal!"

Ich wusste, dass ich gerade unfair Ruffy gegenüber war. Selbst wenn er Sanji angekettet hätte, wäre es ihm trotzdem gelungen die Thousand Sunny zu verlassen. Wenn es sein Wunsch war, dann hätte ihn niemand von uns zum Bleiben überreden können. Gleichgültig ob Kapitän oder nicht. Eigentlich hätte ich Sanjis Entscheidung akzeptieren müssen, so wie ich es auch bei Lysop, Franky und Brook getan habe, doch, dass er sich still und heimlich von der Sunny geschlichen hat, ohne mir etwas davon zu sagen, nagte schwer an mir.

Ich fixierte die anderen mit wütendem Blick. „Und wer von euch wird der Nächste sein? Sagt es besser jetzt, denn solche Überraschungen finde ich nicht besonders amüsant."

Meine Freunde schwiegen und sahen einander prüfend an. Im Grunde war das sogar eine Frage, die jeden von ihnen brennend interessierte. Das beharrliche Schweigen gab mir zu verstehen, dass sie nicht mal für sich selbst eine Antwort finden konnten und wenn ich ehrlich war, dann kannte ich nicht einmal meine Antwort für mich. Würde ich noch auf der Thousand Sunny bleiben, wenn ich alle Meere und Inseln dieser Welt vermessen und auf Karten gebannt hatte?

Plötzlich bekam ich das Gefühl, dass es die Strohhutbande schon lange nicht mehr gab. Dabei waren sie alles und noch so viel mehr für mich. Freunde und gleichzeitig eine Familie, Sicherheit und Abenteuer, Liebe und Vertrauen. Mit jedem Mitglied der Bande war auch ein Teil von mir gegangen, doch Sanji schien mein Inneres komplett zu zerreißen. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich mir etwas vorgemacht. Selbst dann noch, als Lysop, Franky und Brook gegangen waren. Ich wollte erzwingen, dass alles wieder so wie früher werden würde. So wie damals, bevor Ruffy den größten Schatz der Welt – das legendäre One Piece – gefunden hat und König der Piraten geworden war, bevor Zorro der beste Schwerkämpfer der Welt wurde, bevor Robin das Rio Porneglyph fand, Brook La Boum wieder sah und Lysop und Franky dazu aufbrachen, um auch ihre Träume zu folgen. Jedem von ihnen vergönnte ich seine Selbstverwirklichung, doch jetzt verstand ich endlich, dass sich so manches im Leben änderte, wenn man die Ziele erreicht hatte, für die wir uns eigentlich gefunden hatten. Jeder von ihnen konnte jetzt seine eigenen Wege gehen. Wir brauchten einander nicht mehr und ich begriff, dass ich die Vergangenheit nicht mehr zurückholen konnte, aber dennoch versuchte ich mich verbissen daran festzuklammern.

„Wann ist er gegangen und wo ist er hin?", wollte ich wissen.

„Vor ungefähr einer Stunde", sagte Robin. Sie klang so nüchtern dabei, dass ich für einen Moment den Wunsch verspürte, ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen, nur, damit auch sie zeigte, wie sehr wir ihr eigentlich als Strohhutpiraten noch am Herzen lagen. Ich schämte mich sofort dafür und dennoch: Sag denn keiner von ihnen was hier vor sich ging? Wollte den keiner dieses Unglück verhindern? „Er sprach davon, dass er auf einem Schiff eine Mitfahrgelegenheit gefunden hat. Das Schiff heißt _Old Tear_."

Ich schluckte. Vor ungefähr einer Stunde könnte bedeuten, dass er sich bereits schon längst draußen auf dem Meer befand. Es konnte bedeuten, dass ich ihn nie mehr wiedersehen würde. Unwillkürlich versuchte ich mich daran zu erinnern, worum es in meinem letzten Gespräch mit Sanji ging – aber ich konnte es nicht. War es das zwischen ihnen etwa einfach so gewesen? Warum wollte er sich nicht von mir verabschieden? Warum war ich ihm dabei so gleichgültig?

„Weißt du, wann sie vorhatten auszulaufen?"

Robin schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, das hat er nicht gesagt. Sanji hat aber-"

Wie es weitergehen sollte interessierte mich nicht mehr. Mein Gehirn setzte aus und ich geriet in Panik. Ich stürmte an Robin, Ruffy und Chopper vorbei aus der Kombüse hinaus in den strömenden Regen. Für mich zählte nur noch Sanji zu finden und ihn aufzuhalten.

Inzwischen hatte der kleine Junge mir gesagt, dass er Abe hieß. Er führte mich an Board unters Deck und ging mit mir einen engen Korridor entlang. Ich war so aufgewühlt, dass ich überhaupt nicht wusste, wie ich Sanji gegenübertreten sollte. Mein Innerstes war hin- und hergerissen zwischen bitteren Vorwürfen und verzweifeltem Flehen.

Abe machte am Ende des Gangs vor einer Tür Halt. „Hey Sanji", rief er und klopfte. „Hier will dich eine Schnecke sehen."

Er wartete keine Antwort ab, betrat das Zimmer und ich folgte ihm.

Wahrscheinlich musste Sanji wirklich sehr viele Berrys für den Luxus einer eigenen Kajüte springen lassen. Er lag auf dem Bett und hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Als er uns erblickte, war er überrascht – vielleicht sogar ein klein wenig schockiert.

„Nami?", sagte er zögerlich und erhob sich dabei langsam von seinem Bett. Sanji warf einen erwartungsvollen Blick auf Abe. Der Junge verstand sofort, dass es jetzt für ihn Zeit war zu gehen.

Sanjis Anblick trieb mir erneut die Tränen in die Augen. Ich hatte erwartet, dass ich ihn anschreien oder sogar schlagen würde, aber nicht, dass ich hemmungslos schluchzend auf ihn zustürzte und mich in seine Arme warf. Nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte Sanji zaghaft meine Umarmung. Die Wärme im Inneren des Schiffes unterschied sich nicht wirklich von der außerhalb im strömenden Regen. Vielleicht war ich aber auch nur so unterkühlt, dass ich diesen Unterschied nicht mehr bemerkte. Ich zitterte wie Espenlaub, doch Sanjis Nähe half dabei, den Schmerz der Kälte zu vergessen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn nie wieder losgelassen. Sein Geruch betörte mich, die Mischung aus Zigaretten, Aftershave und meinen Orangen. Es tat so gut ihn zu sehen, nachdem ich wirklich geglaubt hatte, dass ich es nie wieder tun würde.

„Du bist ja eiskalt", stellte Sanji fest und drückte mich sanft von sich weg, während sein prüfender Blick über meinen Körper wanderte.

Ich sah, dass ich auf seinem weißen Hemd feuchte Regenspuren hinterlassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich befanden sich auch einige meiner Tränen daran. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, welch erbärmlicher Anblick ich wohl sein musste. Durchgefroren, vollkommen durchnässt, verweint und zitternd. Schniefend wischte ich mir die feuchten Spuren aus dem Gesicht, während Sanji schnell sein schwarzes Jackett auszog und es mir um die Schultern legte. Das Jackett wärmte nicht sofort, aber es tat gut, den Stoff auf der feuchten Haut zu spüren. Auch daran hing sein Geruch und plötzlich dachte ich voller Wehmut, dass mit Sanjis Weggang auch der süßliche Orangenduft von ihm verschwinden würde. Die Orangen gehörten zu meinem Leben und er hatte beschlossen kein Teil mehr davon zu sein.

Das erinnerte mich wieder daran, dass ich eigentlich wütend auf ihn sein sollte. Meine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Du möchtest gehen?", fragte ich aufgebracht. „Einfach so? Ohne ein Wort zu mir, aber allen anderen sagst du Bescheid?"

Sanji wich schuldbewusst meinem eindringlichen Blick aus und sah zur Seite. Dass er sich deswegen schuldig fühlte, half jedoch nicht über die Tatsache hinweg, dass er mich einfach so übergangen hatte.

„Wieso tust du das?", hakte ich nach. „Weißt du, wie sehr du mir damit wehtust? Ich dachte wir sind Freunde! Und genau aus diesem Grund verstehe ich nicht einmal, wieso du überhaupt gehen möchtest."

„Ich habe dir einen Brief geschrieben und Robin gebeten ihn dir zu geben", erwiderte Sanji zögerlich. „Sicherlich bekommst du ihn noch von ihr."

„Ich will keinen dummen Brief!", schrie ich. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich wütend wurde. Die Enttäuschung saß wie ein brennender Schmerz in meiner Brust, der sich langsam an die Oberfläche empor fraß. „Red richtig mit mir und sieh mich dabei an!", verlangte ich von Sanji.

Gequält erwiderte er meinen Blick. Seine traurigen blauen Augen sagten mir, dass nicht nur mir diese Situation wehtat, doch für ihn hatte ich kein Verständnis. Es musste uns nicht verlassen, sondern wollte es aus freien Stücken. Er hatte kein Recht dazu, mich mit dieser verletzlichen Miene anzusehen.

„Nami, ich will endlich auch meinen Traum erfüllen", begann er langsam. „Ruffy ist der König der Piraten geworden, aus Zorro wurde der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt, Robin hat das Porneglyph gefunden, Brook La Boum, Chopper kann jeden Moment den großen Durchbruch bei seinen Forschungen nach dieser Wundermedizin haben, Franky baut gerade das perfekte Schiff für Lysop und der trommelt derweil seine eigene Piratenmannschaft zusammen." Er hielt inne und holte tief Luft, bevor er weitersprach. „Sieh mich doch nur an. Wo stehe ich hier? Ich koche auf der Thousand Sunny, während die anderen ihre Träume verwirklichen. Wir sind viel zu lange Ruffys Traum hinterhergejagt und jetzt bemerkte ich allmählich, dass ich nicht mehr weiterkomme, wenn ich nicht meine eigenen Wege gehe."

Es schockierte mich, dass Sanji mir mit seinen Worte indirekt zu verstehen gab, dass er glaubte, versagt zu haben. Ich konnte nachvollziehen wie es im ging, dennoch wollte ich nicht akzeptieren, dass seine Entscheidung die richtige für ihn war.

„Aber sieh mich doch an! Ich habe auch noch nicht meinen Traum verwirklichen können!", versuchte ich ihm verzweifelt klar zu machen, „So viele Inseln und Meere muss ich noch erkunden, bevor ich endlich mit meiner Karte fertig bin."

„Dann komm doch mit mir mit!", rief Sanji. Er packte mich an den Schultern und sah mich eindringlich an. „Du musst den All Blue auch finden, damit du ihn zeichnen kannst. Wenn wir gemeinsam gehen-"

Seine Bitte schockierte mich. Ich riss mich von Sanji los, eher er fertig sprechen konnte und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann nicht gehen." Ich spürte, wie mir erneut die Tränen über die Wangen rannten. Verdammt, normalerweise war ich sonst nicht so nahe am Wasser gebaut. „Die Thousand Sunny ist mein Zuhause – genauso wie es auch deines ist. Sanji, du gehörst zu meiner Familie!"

Sanji sah mich mit resignierter Miene an und blieb stumm. Er gab mir damit zu verstehen, dass es gleichgültig war, wie rührend meine Worte doch waren. Seine Entscheidung war bereits getroffen und er würde sie nicht ändern. Entgültig, unwiderruflich war die Strohhutbande auseinander gebrochen. Spätestens jetzt würde sich alles ändern und ich klammerte mich immer noch an meine neue Familie, die mir erneut nach so kurzer Zeit genommen wurde. Und ich klammerte wirklich, denn ich war vollkommen verzweifelt.

„Schlaf mit mir!", verlangte ich plötzlich, ohne das ich großartig darüber nachdachte.

Sanjis eiserne Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm. Er starrte mich einige Sekunden sprachlos an, eher sein Blick düster wurde. „Du denkst wirklich, ich würde mich für Sex entscheiden, wenn es um meinen Traum geht?"

Ich schwieg. Unwillkürlich hätte ich mit _Ja_ geantwortet. Seine Enttäuschung gab mir zu verstehen, dass dem nicht so war. Dadurch, dass er sich ständig von Frauen manipulieren ließ und ihnen willenlos hinterher jagte, hatte ich ihn auf deine primitivsten Triebe reduziert. Das war ein Fehler. Auf einmal wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mir nie richtige Gedanken um Sanjis Innenleben gemacht habe und um seine Beweggründe, die ihn zum Handeln trieben.

Hilflos sah ich ihn an. Er erwartete von mir eine Antwort und ich konnte mich einfach nicht gut herausreden. „Ich dachte das wolltest du immer", sagte ich unsicher und wurde dabei immer leiser. „Mit mir ... schlafen."

Meine letzten Worte glichen nur noch einem Flüstern, Sanji verstand sie aber trotzdem. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als könnte er nicht begreifen, was er soeben gehört hatte und sah mich bitter an. „Das war's, Nami", sagte er mit kalter Stimme. „Kapier endlich, dass es vorbei ist. Geh zurück auf die Sunny."

Stechend war der Schmerz, den diese Abweisung in meiner Brust verursachte und noch schlimmer Sanjis unerwartete Kälte. „Du musst-"

„Verschwinde!", unterbrach mich Sanji wütend. „Ich muss gar nichts. Akzeptiere einmal, dass ich auch meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann und nicht alles so läuft, wie du das gerne hättest. Ich möchte, dass du gehst."

Sanji griff in die Brusttasche seines Hemds, zog eine Zigarette hervor und streckte sie sich an. Er warf mir einen harten Blick zu, als er den ersten Zug aus seinem Glimmstängel nahm. Dieser Blick gab mir entgültig zu verstehen, dass es für mich hier keinen Platz mehr gab. Ich war hergekommen, um Sanji zurückzuholen, stattdessen hatte ich alles nur noch viel schlimmer gemacht. Sanjis abweisenden Anblick und die Tatsache, ihn verloren zu haben, konnte ich nicht mehr länger ertragen. Resigniert stürmte ich aus seiner Kajüte.

Der Regen hatte aufgehört, doch die dunklen Wolken verzogen sich nicht vom Himmel. Ich trug immer noch meine nasse Kleidung und lediglich Sanjis Jackett, doch die Kälte nahm ich inzwischen nicht mehr wahr. Ich war zu gefangen in meiner eigenen Trauer, als dass ich mir darum einen Kopf zerbrechen wollte. Vielleicht saß ich nur deswegen draußen auf der Schaukel an Deck, weil ich hoffte, mich würde jeden Moment der Tod holen, obwohl mein rationaler Verstand sagte, dass ich nur eine schlimme Erkältung davontragen würde. Wenn ich Glück hatte, könnte es sogar eine Lungenentzündung sein und mit dem Tod war es doch nicht so schlecht bestellt.

Mir erschien jedes Schicksal besser, als ertragen zu müssen, dass ich Sanji verloren hatte. Vielleicht hätte ich eine geringe Chance gehabt, wenn mir dabei nicht meine eigene Dummheit einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hätte. Im Grunde war mir zum Weinen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte hemmungslos vor mich hinschluchzen, doch keine einzige Träne quoll aus meinen Augen. Ich hatte wahrscheinlich bereits zu viel geweint, aber der Schmerz war präsenter den je. Jetzt fühlte ich mich leer und hilflos.

Aus der Ferne erklang das Knarren einer Tür. Ich hörte wie Schritte auf mich zukamen, starrte allerdings weiterhin auf die grüne Fläche des Decks. Jetzt wollte niemanden sehen und erst recht nicht mit jemandem sprechen. Anscheinend wurden meine abweisenden Signale ignoriert. Der Störenfried kam näher und plötzlich hielt er mir etwas weißes direkt vors Gesicht. Ich musste den Kopf anheben, um zu erkennen, dass es sich um einen Brief handelte. Mir fiel wieder ein, dass Sanji gesagt hatte, er hätte mir einen Brief geschrieben. Von allen anderen verabschiedete er sich persönlich, doch mir schrieb er bloß einen Brief. Wieder spürte ich den schmerzhaften Stich der Enttäuschung in meiner Brust.

„Ich wollte ihn dir schon in der Kombüse geben, doch du bist dann einfach weggelaufen", sagte Robin.

Sie erwartete von mir, dass ich ihn entgegennahm, doch ich starrte skeptisch auf das Kuvert, als wäre es mit Gift durchtränkt, dass meine Haut verätzte ... oder mein Herz verbrannte. Nachdem Robin klar wurde, dass ich den Brief nicht annehmen würde, ließ sie ihn wieder sinken.

„Er ist von ihm", fügte sie hinzu, als wäre mir das noch nicht klar.

Robin nannte keinen von uns je beim Vornamen. Mich hatte das nie gestört, doch plötzlich fragte ich mich, ob es richtig so war. Ich betrachtete jeden von uns als Teil einer Familie, doch für Robin waren wir sicherlich keine Familienmitglieder, wenn sie uns nicht einmal beim Namen nennen konnte. Würde sie die Nächste sein, die ging? Für mich war es eine ungeschriebene Tatsache, dass Zorro bei Ruffy blieb. Die beiden waren sich gegenseitig loyal ergeben. Ich konnte mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass es anders kam. Bei Chopper konnte ich mir genauso wenig vorstellen, dass er die Thousand Sunny verlassen würde. Er war froh darüber Freunde gefunden zu haben und besaß immer noch ein wenig Ängstlichkeit fremden Menschen gegenüber. Also, war Robin wirklich die Nächste? So ganz hatte ich nie verstanden, was sie hier hielt.

„Spielst du auch mit dem Gedanken uns zu verlassen?", fragte ich und sah sie dabei zum ersten Mal an.

Robin hob überrascht die Augenbraue. „Wie kommst du darauf? Ich habe nicht vor zu gehen."

Seltsamerweise beruhigte mich ihre Antwort, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher sein konnte, ob es wirklich die Wahrheit war. Doch Robin log nicht, es musste die Wahrheit sein. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und senkte wieder den Blick.

„Wieso?", sprach ich zum ersten Mal aus, was ich mich schon immer gefragt hatte. „Wieso bleibst ausgerechnet du bei uns?"

Robin antwortete nicht sofort. In ihrem Gesicht konnte ich nicht mal erkennen, ob sie überlegte mir ihren Grund zu nennen oder nicht. „Ich habe sonst niemanden", entgegnete sie mir schließlich. „Lysop und Franky sind gemeinsam losgezogen und Brook ist bei La Boum. Wir anderen haben nur uns. Und Sanji hat im Grunde auch niemanden, mit dem er gemeinsam seinen Traum erfüllen kann ... Ich glaube, deswegen solltest du das hier lesen."

Robin legte mir den Brief auf den Schoß. Ich wollte dieses blöde Stück Papier im Grunde überhaupt nicht und ignorierte es weiterhin.

„Ich habe ihn gefunden", erklärte ich bekümmert und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen eines der Schaukelseile. „Er kommt nicht zurück." Ich schluckte. „Irgendwie verstehe ich ihn, aber es tut weh, dass er mir nichts gesagt hatte. Stattdessen bekomme ich nur diesen lächerlichen Brief von ihm."

„Ich weiß." Robin seufzte. „Aber hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass es vielleicht einen guten Grund dafür gibt?"

Ich zuckte desinteressiert mit den Achseln. Mir fiel kein bedeutender Grund ein, der dieses Hintergehen rechtfertigen konnte.

Robin erwartete allerdings keine Antwort von mir. „Er wird Angst davor gehabt hat, nicht mehr hinter seine Entscheidung stehen zu können, wenn er dir die Wahrheit sagt."

Verblüfft sah ich Robin wieder an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„So wie ich es gesagt habe." Robin lächelte schwach. „Lies ihn. Tu dir einfach diesen Gefallen."

Für Robin war das Gespräch beendet. Sie ließ mich mit dem Brief alleine und ging in ihre Kajüte zurück. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie ich mir mit dem Lesen einen Gefallen tun würde. Es würde mir nicht den Schmerz über den Verlust Sanjis nehmen. Viel eher hatte ich die Befürchtung, dass der Brief alles noch schlimmer machte – aber ich hatte Sanji wehgetan.

Ich dachte an seinen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck zurück, nachdem ich ihm meinen Körper angeboten hatte, damit er auf der Thousand Sunny blieb. Und ich dachte daran zurück, wie mir durch seine Reaktion bewusst geworden war, dass ich so wenig über ihn und seine Gefühlswelt wusste. Waren wir wirklich eine Familie, wenn wir einander nicht richtig kannten? Plötzlich verspürte ich das tiefe Bedürfnis, Sanji richtig kennen zu lernen und wieder gut zu machen, wie ich von ihm dachte. Warum erkannte ich das erst, wenn es bereits schon zu spät dafür war?

Ich überwand mich. Der Brief war das einzige, dass mir noch von ihm geblieben war und mir die Chance gab, den echten Menschen in ihm zu entdecken. Langsam öffnete ich das Kuvert und holte den Brief heraus. Ich kannte Sanjis Schrift durch viele Einkaufszettel und wusste, dass er eigentlich immer in Eile war, wenn er etwas schrieb. Doch das Blatt Papier, das ich gerade in den Händen hielt, war fein säuberlich beschriftet. Er sah aus, als hätte er jedes Wort mit sehr viel Bedacht gewählt.

_Liebe Nami,_

_du bist wahrscheinlich wütend, wenn du diese Zeilen liest. Ich wünschte, ich hätte dir nicht wehtun müssen, doch es lässt sich einfach nicht vermeiden. Hier komme ich nicht mehr weiter. Unsere Freunde haben sich alle ihre Träume erfüllt, leben das, was sie sich schon lange ersehnt haben, und ich komme mir so vor, als wäre ich nicht gut genug dafür, auch so weit zu kommen wie sie. Ich muss mir beweisen, dass ich das kann, aber auf der Sunny komme ich nicht mehr weiter._

_Wahrscheinlich bist du am enttäuschtesten darüber, dass ich mich nicht persönlich von dir verabschiedet habe. Es zerreißt mir selbst das Herz. Ich hätte dich gerne in meinen Armen gehalten und dir so vieles sagen wollen, von dem ich aber weiß, dass du es nie ernst genommen hättest. Du wirst es sicherlich nicht einmal jetzt ernst nehmen, wenn ich dir sage, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Dir ist nicht einmal bewusst, dass deine Existenz meinen Traum zerstören kann. Ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich nie verabschiedet, wenn ich vor dir gestanden wäre._

_Nami, ich hoffe, du wirst mir verzeihen._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Dein Sanji_

Schlagartig wurde ich mir der echten und aufrichtigen Liebeserklärung in dem Brief bewusst, von der ich bis jetzt noch nicht einmal etwas geahnt hatte. Erneut übermannten mich die Tränen. Ich schlang Sanjis Jackett fester um meinen zitternden Körper und prägte mir seinen Geruch ein. In ein paar Tagen wurde auch er verschwunden. Zum ersten Mal erkannte ich, dass es mir nicht nur das Herz brach, dass meine Familie auseinander brach, sondern auch, dass ich diesen Mann insgeheim liebte und verloren hatte. Vielleicht wäre er geblieben, wenn ich ihn gebeten hätte, meinetwegen zu bleiben und vielleicht hätte ich aber auch sein Angebot angenommen, wenn ich schon früher erkannt hätte, was ich für Sanji fühlte.

_Ende_


End file.
